


Is this the End?

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 11:24:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16953093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/





	Is this the End?

“ Everything I was afraid of when I was growing up, I've become. I've taken on my nightmares, like the devil and the end of the world, and I've become those things.” - Marilyn Manson

 

The time that the holiday began, everyone started shopping as fast as they can and buy a lot of items, presents, and food. It’s 2012, many people believed that it is going to be the end of the world, in two days. Catherine did a lot of shopping so she can get ready for a feast of the councils. She thought that since she believes that the end of the world is coming, she bought many presents for every member of every council. “Imagine when the world is going to end, i’m going to miss everyone, especially my loved one.” Catherine stated. Shopping is over for her and is going to drive to her house to set up the party. Catherine’s house is a big decoration fest, with a much of Santa floats, lights, Christmas trees she bought from her Christmas shop. 

 

Odinn Arnarsson is a fallen very busy with saving the world, that he doesn’t have time to take a break for himself. Odinn recently got a phone call from Catherine, “What’s your deal?” Odinn asked. “I am going to have a huge party for everyone in the council, I hope you will come to my party! You definitely need a break from saving Earth a lot!” Catherine exclaimed. “Alright then, just for today, alright?” “Sure! I’ll get my things ready for the party!”

 

The party has begun, the Western Zodiac Council members and the blood type nurses are here. Many members are passing food and of course, a lot of drinking. 

“Your kindness to the party is very grateful Catherine. You have must gotten yourself prepared early on today,” Gavin said. “I haven’t tried food from your country and I must said, I am in love with it! Can I take this home so I can feed myself and some of the kids in my city?” Tomeka stated. “Oh I would like to take it too for tomorrow,” Callan replied. “Sure! Take as much as you like,” Catherine said. 

Odinn eats his food while checking on people. Odinn seems to have a suspicious thing going on in this party, he thought that, it would be like the final days of Earth altogether. “Catherine…. So why you decided to have this party in the first place, other than it is Christmas.” Catherine and everyone else got quiet knowing that what’s going to happen, well… except for Odinn. “Odinn… the end of the world is coming in two days… so I thought we can have the last time together on a Christmas party.” Catherine said. “People got very worried about the end… we all have places to go if Earth wasn’t our origin, to most of us, it is. I’m sure you and your sister would be fine since you guys can move back to heaven since your God isn’t angry at you anymore. For the rest of us thought… we have to face our end. The end when Earth is going to end. That’s why… I WANT TO BE WITH ALL OF YOU FOR THE LAST TIME!!!!!!”

“Catherine, i’m very sorry for you and everyone else who has to face this,” siad Karen. “Even if I would be fine, I want for everyone here to be alright. But I think we still have time. We can prevent the end of the world. We just need to know if it’s by natural cause, or…” 

The house explodes. The people already know who did it. Because they have to face them many times, that it has become tiring. They still need to defeat her though. 

“Hmm… pathetic. You guys thought that everything would be alright. The end of the world is by natural cause, but I’m glad it is time. Because that’s when I will get to end you all. There is literally nothing you can do to save from a natural cause. And when I’m done with all of you, you won’t even have to consider saving Earth anymore. This is goodbye, for now.”


End file.
